herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sha Wujing
Sha Wujing (in Chinese: 沙悟淨), also known as Sha Heshang (in Chinese: 沙和尚, the "sand priest"), is one of the main protagonists in the 1592 Chinese classic novel Journey to the West by the late Wu Cheng'en, and its multiple adaptations. He is the one who carries the luggages for all Xuanzang's party. In the classic 1986 series, he was portrayed by the late Yan Huaili in season 1 and Liu Dagang in season 2. Appearance As a demon in Liusha-he, Sha Wujing has a red beard and red hair, wears a necklace made of nine skulls of the monks he killed. As Xuanzang's student, Wujing changed his appearance, and he now has black hair, wearing a Buddhist pilgrim's robe. He often carries his signature weapon ever since his time on Heaven, a magic wooden staff created by Lu Ban. Personality As a demon in Liusha River, Sha Wujing is a demonic barbarian who likes to capture and eat humans. However, as Xuanzang's follower, he is actually kind-hearted and loyal, and likely the most polite one among the three. He is also the most realistic, and always try to protect innocent people at all cost. However, Wujing is also notable for not daring to voice his own opinion, despite fully aware of Zhu Bajie's mistakes. Biography Like Zhu Bajie, Sha Wujing was originally a general in Heaven, a Curtain-Lifting General (in Chinese: 卷帘大将). For unknown reason (most versions said it was an accident), he destroyed a valuable vase of the Jade Emperor, led to the general being exiled to Earth as a humanoid man-eating demon in Liusha River(in Chinese: 流沙河, "flowing-sand river", or "quicksand-river"). After listening to the Bodhisattva Guanyin's advice, he waited for Xuanzang's arrival. When the monk did arrive, Wujing was at first mistaken for an enemy and fought Sun Wukong and Zhu Bajie, two of Xuanzang's students, but when the Bodhisattva Guanyin cleared things up, Wujing finally became the third student of Xuanzang, with a new name Sha Heshang, and got a Buddhist pilgrim's robe. During the journey, Sha Wujing often helped Wukong and Bajie to fight evil forces to protect his master Xuanzang. Eventually after things succeeded, Wujing was received Buddhahood for his service, as the Golden-bodied Arhat (in Chinese:金身罗汉). Powers and Abilities *'Hand-to-hand combat': Wujing, despite being weaker than Wukong and Bajie, still possesses great hand-to-hand combat skills. *'Fighting weapon': Wujing is armed with his signature weapon, the magic wooden staff. *'Intelligence': Sha Wujing can use both his intellect and strength, and his politeness had helped in many situations. *'18 Di Sha transformations': Wujing learned only 18 Di Sha transformations, less than Sun Wukong (who has 72 Di Sha transformations) and Zhu Bajie (who has 36 Di Sha transformations). Gallery Images OriginalShaWujing.jpeg|Sha Wujing when he was still a demon in Liusha-he. RedeemedShaWujing.jpg|Sha Wujing, now permanently redeemed. Trivia *His surname Sha ("sand") was taken from his river-home, while his Buddhist name Wujing means "awakened to purity" or "aware of purity". *There is a theory speculated that the nine monks which Sha Wujing killed is actually Xuanzang's previous nine incarnations. If so, it would make Sha Wujing technically the only demon in Journey to the West to succeeded in eating Xuanzang, ironically since he never intended to do it. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Tragic Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Martial Artists Category:Elementals Category:Anti Hero Category:Fallen Category:Lethal Category:Magic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Humanoid Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Immortals Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Dreaded Category:Poor Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Animal Kindness Category:Successful Category:Scapegoat Category:Neutral Good Category:Misguided Category:Charismatic Category:Harmonizers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Mythology Category:Chaste Category:Nurturer Category:Martyr Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Category:Sidekicks Category:Defectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Famous Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Falsely Accused Category:False Antagonist Category:Egalitarian Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brutes Category:Deal Makers Category:Merciful Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Benefactors Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Type Dependent on Version